


Matching

by DragonessDreams



Series: Drabbles and Snippets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessDreams/pseuds/DragonessDreams





	Matching

“Here.”

The black bandana that Prompto always wore around his bicep dangled from the young man’s hand. Ignis blinked up at him. It wasn’t often that people were able to sneak up on him. It was a testament to his current state of mind that Prompto had managed to do so, especially considering that the blonde’s version of quiet could usually wake the dead.

It took Ignis blinking up at his boyfriend in confusion for a solid 30 seconds for him to realise why Prompto was offering him his bandana - the one he knew covered up the ragged scar from his old MT chip - and only because the blonde had grasped his wrist and raised it. A stab of pain caused him to flinch, drawing his eyes to the stark black lines that now adorned his wrist. The lines were ringed with red, soreness from both the burn of the machine that had created the lines and his own restless picking. There were spots of blood in places where his ragged nails had caught on the sensitive skin and torn it.

Prompto remained silent as he dabbed some antiseptic across the new barcode. It stung, but not so much as having the tattoo imprinted into his skin had been. Ignis had had tattoos before, mostly small and well hidden. He knew what to expect from getting one. This felt different. The mark burned in a way that wasn’t  _ right _ . He had little doubt that even with the care that Prompto was taking to clean and wrap his wrist - with his bandana; they were out of bandages - it would likely become infected. Or worse. He wasn’t sure if it had actually been  _ ink _ that Ardyn had put in the machine after strapping him to that chair. It could be the scourge for all he knew. He could be on the countdown to becoming a daemon.

It seemed like something Ardyn would do.

Ignis grunted. Prompto winced reflectively, loosening the knot he’d tied.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Silence.

“Ravus and Aranea should be here soon.” The forced cheeriness in Prompto’s tone had Ignis frowning.

“Prompto?”

The blonde sniffed. “Sorry Iggy. It's just… I think he was trying to get to me too. Taking you, and then branding you the way I am. It's even the same code.”

One look at the blonde and Ignis could tell that he knew. Knew that Prompto knew that Ardyn had told him all about him and his past.

Soon after Noctis had entered the crystal, Ardyn had taken Prompto, dragging him to a magitek facility in the middle of Niffleheim's barren landscape and forcing him to hear about a past he didn't want to know about. When he'd been returned to them, Prompto hadn't told them much. Only the basics of what happened, and nothing revealing what he was. Then Ardyn took Ignis - now three years into the darkness - and forced him to hear all about the man he loved. And had marked him the same way.

Ignis lifted his arm, and Prompto immediately huddled close, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder. The spikes of his hair tickled Ignis’ neck as he pulled Prompto close, both for warmth and simply to feel close.

“Prompto?”

“Yes Iggy?”

“Will you… marry me? When this is over?”

Prompto jerked, looking up at Ignis with wide eyes. Tears pricked at them, making the bright blue shine in the pale lights of the magitek facility.

“You mean it?”

Ignis hummed, pressing his lips to Prompto's in a soft kiss.

“Of course my love.”

Now Prompto cried freely, lunging forwards and causing Ignis to topple backwards under the force of his hug. Despite the pain that lanced throughout his body, Ignis laughed, wrapping his arms around Prompto to hold him steady as he kissed all over his face.

“Yes.” Prompto gasped, breathless. “Yes of course I will marry you Ignis.”

Things were messed up, but they'd be alright.

Ignis looked up at Prompto and smiled.

Yeah. They'd be alright.


End file.
